Decepticon Chance
by ND'sRebel
Summary: Ironhide has to leave for a meeting and other stuff (Which he wont tell Kit about) Leaving his charge, Kitiara in the care of the former Decepticon Barricade.
1. Chapter 1

"_**FRENZY! IF YOU DON'T RESPOND IN THE NEXT HALF EORN, IM GOING TO OFFLINE YOUR AFT AND SEND YOU TO THE SCRAP HEAP!"**_Barricade demanded as he waited outside of the POTUS' plane, lights flashing. Barricade wasn't one of the regular police force, because he wasn't human.

Mumbling a reply to Barricade, Frenzy beat his head against the computer and scampered out of the plane. While Barricade was busy waiting for Frenzy to get his aft in his alt mode, he didn't notice a young teen watching the scene unfold. She had known of the Autobots and Decepticons as soon as they landed on Earth. As Frenzy ran across the runway and climbed into Barricade, she backed up into the shadow, disappearing into the night.

"**You're sure it was them?" **

"Of course. I could never mistake Barricade for anyone else. Frenzy only make it that much harder to get close enough."

"**Then that makes the Decepticons that much stronger. Barricade is known for stalking his prey." **Piercing blue eyes looked down at the human femme. **"You need to be careful while spying on them Kitiara."**

Sighing, the teen glared slightly at the Autobot. "I know this Ironhide. But what's the use of being careful if I cant get any good information. Out of any Bot, I would think that you wouldn't mind." Listening to the air being forced out of his vents, Kit prepared to be picked up.

Looking up at the weapons specialist, she climbed onto his hand and sat down against his digits. without hesitation, he raised her up optic level. **"I wouldn't mind, if you weren't my little spy. But you are, and I wont have you getting killed. What would the other Autobots say when they get here if I allowed my first charge to be killed? They would never let me live it down, therefore no more missions unless Optimus clears them. Even then, your not going unless **_**I **_**clear them. Got it**?"

Rolling my eyes at him, I nodded. " Got it _mother_. No more missions unless you and Prime clear it. Can we _go now?!_ I want some food!" Ignoring the look he gave me, I jumped out of his servo when it was close enough to the ground. Watching as Ironhide transformed, I couldn't help but be amazed at how at least 6 tons of Autobot could fit into such a compact vehicle. When he didn't open the door immediately, I kicked his front tire.

"**Hey! Watch it sparkling."** With mild annoyance, Ironhide flung his passenger side door open. **"Get in."** I smiled and climbed into the passenger seat. **"I'm bringing you home after we get you some substance."**

I groaned and kicked the dashboard none too lightly. "Please don't take me back there…"

He pulled into the Mc. Donald's and parked before answering. **"I cant take you with me. I need to talk with a friend of mine and you cant be there. Not yet."** His hologram flickered to life and the truck seemed to sink down on his shocks. **"I know you hate it there. I don't like leaving you there."** With that said, Ironhide's hologram stepped out of the truck and walked around to my side.

"Fine.. Drop me off behind the barn then please. I'm not going into that house Uncle Hyde." I replied as I hopped out and followed him inside. Uncle Hyde was the name of Ironhide's hologram, or at least that's what I called him.

After ordering my food, Ironhide and I sat down in the corner as far away from other customers. I wanted to ask who he was going to meet, but I knew he wouldn't answer. We sat in silence until an engine sputtered to life outside. The hologram flicked slightly as Ironhide shut off his engine, causing some people to glance my way.

Thankfully my food was ready, so we grabbed it and left. Walking over to Ironhide's alt mode, I waited for the door to open before climbing in. ** "I swear, if you spill any of that on my seats or floorboards, your going to be cleaning them."** Ironhide's voice didn't come from the Hologram, but instead from the radio.

Nodding, I didn't answer him as I shoved another fry in my mouth. Just because I hung out with a robot didn't mean I didn't have manners. As soon as he pulled out onto the highway, the hologram was gone. Ironhide was always a little off, not talking much unless asked, so I wasn't concerned about his silence. Little did I know that while I was eating, Ironhide was slowly running lower and lower on Energon.

When I finished eating, I put the bag on the floor and curled up on the seat, resting my head on the center console. I had never slept in Ironhide's alt mode before, usually I slept in the bed. It was comfy to me, even with the ridges.

As I laid there, I listened to the sound of Ironhide's tires on the highway. The silence grew between us, and I couldn't help but wonder how lonely Ironhide really was. I had asked him about it once before, a few days after he had revealed himself to me.

"_**You haven't said anything about any team members or family.. Where are they..?"**_

_**Ironhide shifted on his feet, before turning away without a word. He was silent for several minutes before responding. "My family is mostly dead. The only part of my family which remains alive.. somewhere.. is my sparkmate. The equivalent of a wife. Her sisters and her are gone."**_

"_**..Like, dead gone? Or just.. Not here right now?" I couldn't help but ask, I had to know incase we had a chance of finding her one day. Ironhide shifted again, turning back towards me. **_

"_**They aren't dead. I would know if one of them died. Chromia's grief would be great, and I'd feel it across our bond. If one of them died, I wouldn't be surprised if the other two were killed as well. Seeing how I'm still here and not depressed, they aren't dead. I believe that they are still alive, just lost. If I was able, I would go find them. Only Primus knows where they are now."**_

_**As I looked up at him, I believed it. Given the chance and a ship, there was no doubt that Ironhide would go after them. After deciding to drop the subject of family, I asked again about his team. "You didn't say anything about a team. Surely you have a kickass team."**_

"_**I don't know about the team being kickaft, but they were tolerable. I could have joined an Military team I wanted, but I choose to join the new Prime's team." Ironhide knew that most, if not all of this information was classified, but he didn't care at the time. "You will meet most of these guys at the rendezvous. Others you may never meet, like Blurr. Fast talker, fast mover, but he wasn't fast enough. He's offline now. You will meet Optimus Prime. He's my leaded and oldest friend, the archive. He loves to make a ton of laws that he knows I won't listen to. I've sent him to Ratchet before because I bent one of his laws too far. Ratchet is our chief medical officer. When you meet him, don't be surprised if he makes a stupid medical statement. It's how he likes to greet his patients. **_

"_**Bumblebee is our scout. Usually he would be the first to explore a new place, but I was closer. Bee usually won't say much, even to Prime. Jazz is our second in command. He usually agree's with everything Prime says, but they do argue every once in a while. That's when Jazz agrees with something I did, and Prime doesn't. I am the weapons specialist. I create weapons and test them out before giving them to Prime and the others. I've had more repairs that everybody in the Autobots entire population due to the fact that I fight on the front lines.**_

I smiled as I remembered the conversation. I still haven't met the team, and I wasn't truly sure that I wanted too. Sitting up, I watched the speed limit sign flash by, faster than it should have. I was curious how fast Ironhide was going, as the speed limit was only 55. The speedometer was at 80 and continuing to rise. Within minutes, we had passed a 97 Chevy Camaro, and left it in the dust. Unfortunately, the Camaro's driver called the cops about a "Black Speeding Chevy Truck."

A couple minutes passed after we passed the Camaro, there were flashing lights in Ironhide's rearview mirror. "Shit.. It's the cops. Pull over 'Hide. Please." He didn't stop, or even slightly slow down, even though the Dodge Charger cop car was steadily catching up. "Hide, you cant outrun him. Not over a flat road like this. The only way you're going to outrun him is through the swamps, and we don't have time for that right now. Any other day, sure."

Ironhide didn't seem to care about not being able to out run the cop, but another seatbelt crossed my left shoulder, creating a makeshift off-roading harness. As he took a sharp right turn, I felt his alt mode shift and the right tires lift off of the pavement. The tires bounced against the pavement just in time for the cop to ram his car into Ironhide's wheel well and bumper, forcing his back tires off the road. All that could be seen though the rear window was foaming water. **"Hold on!"**

Without the use of his back tires, Ironhide couldn't do anything without revealing himself. In other words, we were sitting ducks. When the cop pulled away to make a second pass, I noticed that the front bumper was only slightly bent, nothing major. As the cop heading back towards Ironhide's front bumper, I heard the sound of another engine. I looked out the front window to find another cop car barreling towards us, much faster than the first.

I thought that the new cop was here to help the first, but he sped around us and took the other car head on. As the Mustang Saleen bounced back from the force of the charger, I gasped in shock. The mustang had a few scratches on the hood, but that was it. There wasn't a single dent on the entire car. "H.. How the HELL is that possible?! That car should be totaled, the driver dead!"

Having to be the smartass that he is, Ironhide had to make a smartass comment. **"There isn't a driver. And the car isn't made out of your regular metal. That's Cybertronian metal." **With that said, Ironhide transformed his left arm, taking roughly half of the cab, and hauled himself back onto the road. As soon as his back tires hit the road, his arm transformed back into the cab. Once the cab was secure again, the Topkick and Mustang faced eachother, the Topkick towering over the smaller car. after a little while, the mustang flashed its lights and drove past us. As Ironhide turned and followed it, I asked "Where are we going? Who is that?"

"**There's been a change of plans. You're still going home, but Barricade is going to take care of you while I'm gone. He's a neutral, but also a former Decepticon." **Ironhide didn't seem bitter about having Barricade watch over me, but he didn't sound pleased either.

"SWEET!" I couldn't help it, I've always wanted to talk to a Decepticon, and wanted even more to be driven around by one. "Oh.. Sorry.. I mean, why do I have to be baby sat by a stinkin Con?! I'd rather stay home alone!"

The rest of the ride was silent. Ironhide didn't have much to say, and he wouldn't let me hear what Barricade was saying to him. It wasn't hard to tell when they were talking. If Barricade said something Ironhide didn't like, he moved right up on the rear bumper of the Mustang.

The trip to my foster parents house didn't take long since we had a police escort. Before too long, the familiar grey house and muddy clay driveway appeared on the road. My foster parents only drove all import gas cars. So when my foster mother heard the amazing sound (Annoying to her) of a diesel, she stormed out of the house, stopping on the edge of the porch. None of my foster family knew about Ironhide, and I planned on keeping it that way. Neither one of us liked her.

Barricade seemed to pick up on the hate vibe, and decided to hit the mud puddle in front of her. Seeing my horrible foster mother covered in mud and clay was hilarious. I was still laughing when Ironhide pulled into the barn behind Barricade. As soon as the Topkick stopped, Ironhide's hologram appeared leaning against the front bumper of the truck. Barricade's hologram appeared soon after, and he was kind of hot, if holograms could be hot. They talked for a moment, before Ironhide's hologram disappeared. **"Get out. He knows what to do in case of an emergency."**


	2. Chapter 2

"_He knows what to do in case of an emergency"__  
_

* * *

As soon as Ironhide left, I glanced over at Barricade. "Ironhide gave you a bunch of shit not to do, didn't he." It wasn't a question, but a statement. He seemed to think I was a little kid. Barricade nodded. "You can ignore them Barricade."

"**First off, call me 'Cade, human. Second, I never planned on it. He warned me that you like street racing, and I happen to know where one is. I plan on going, just to piss the Autoscum off"**

"Auto_bot. _Be nice 'Cade." I smirked, "Let's go. It's been a while since I pissed him off. But you will need to change the color of your alt mode."

He gave me this 'No shit Sherlock' look, then walked over to his alt mode and his hologram disappeared. **"It's getting late, and if I'm going to change the color before I race, we need to get going." **His passenger side door opened, revealing the inside of his alt mode. **"Don't. Touch. Anything or I'll squish you like a bug."** All of a Police officer's equipment was neatly in the center of the car. I nodded, keeping my hands in my lap as we pulled out of the barn and away from the house. I wasn't about to piss off a Decepticon, even if he wasn't one now.

"Barricade, if you don't mine me asking, whats it like to be a Decepticon? I've heard 'Hide's version, and it sounds like they are a group of vicious, murderous robots."

He laughed, **"That's pretty much it. In battle, we use any means necessary to win. Taller Autoscum were ganged up on every once in a while. Mech's were never taken prisoners, unless they were connected to important documents or Leaders. Femms where taken prisoner. If Megatron didn't want them for himself or higher officers, he gave them to us. More times than not, the femmes were forced to bond with the lower soldiers, then used for torcher. Sometimes we just left them to die of energon loss.**

**Away from Cybertron, we mostly just wreak havoc. Starscream and his seekers annoy the local airforce bases. I like to annoy the local police officers. They have caught videos of me passing them going at **_**least**_** 120, just to run the suspect off the road and vanish without a trace. They have never had a police car numbered 643. I've thought about joining the Police force, but I don't stay in one area for very long. A week or two tops."**

"So when Ironhide comes back, you're going to leave aren't you?"

"**Yes. I have no reason to stay here." **His tires squealed as he floored it from a stoplight, scanning a black and red mustang as he passed it.** "I'm only here because Ironhide asked me to babysit you. Otherwise I would have left after Ironhide was back on the road." ** Barricade wasn't planning on mentioning that he owed 'Hide big time, but he did anyway.

* * *

_Barricade had joined the police force for a while, and had already proved himself to the humans. They had called Barry (That's what they knew him as: Barry Cade) in to help on a case that they couldn't crack. What the Police officers and 'Cade didn't know, was that the Autobots were also working on it. It had been several weeks of trying to catch the guy, and no luck. Barricade had only gotten close to the guy once._

_They knew where he would hit next, and Barricade had been hidden there for hours. Nearby, a semi-familiar back GMC Topkick C4500 was parked in the parking lot. Ironhide's energon signal was slightly masked, but not by much. Barricade's was completely masked, but he still kept an optic of the truck. _

_Both Cybertronians had been running their holograms for roughly 15 hours straight. Ironhide was more rested than Barricade, therefore his Hologram didn't flicker as much as 'Cade's did. As soon as 'Cade's hologram flickered so bad that a human almost noticed, he retreated to his alt mode. Really, he retreated out of sight of all of the humans and deactivated the hologram. With just enough power to keep his scanner running, Barricade slipped into a heavy recharge._

_After a few hours in recharge, Barricade heard his comm ping, but ignored the black truck on the other end. After about an hour of falling into recharge, only to be woken up by Ironhide, 'Cade finally answered him. __**"What do you want Autoscum!? Apparently you can't tell I'm trying to rest!"**_

"_**First of all **__**Con**__**, watch your tone. Second, you've been in recharge for roughly 6 human hours. Finally, we've got movement. The suspect arrived a few minutes ago."**_

"_**We've got? More like **__**I've **__**got movement. You aren't the top police officer, you're here to protect the human scum named William Lennox." **__Ironhide bristled at Barricade's statement, but it was true. He __was__ only there to protect Lennox._

"_**But yet if shit hits the fan, you're going to drop back and hide. You haven't changed 'Cade. If you run, I get to hunt you down and kill you, and you know how much damage I can do with only a few shots."**_

_Barricade decided to ignore Ironhide's statement, even with his taunting. Both Mustang and Topkick eased closer to the building when a few shots rang out. The suspect burst throught the door, with a shotgun in hand and a bag stuffed full of money. The SWAT team surged forward, only to scatter to avoid the deadly shotgun rounds. Pip, as the suspect was called, turned and locked eyes with William Lennox seconds before raising his shotgun and pulling the trigger._

* * *

**Hahahaha you thought that was the end didn't you? Guess what! Its not :3 there's still plenty more.**

* * *

_Tires squealed, smoke rose, and the sound of lead puncturing metal reached the ears of those nearby. When the dust settled, the human Lennox was unscathed thanks to a black and white Mustang Saleen. Barricade now had a line of smoking holes trailing from right behind his headlight down his alt mode. As lenox watched, the smoke cleared so that he could see in the window. The front seat was empty, then a hologram flickered to life in the seat. It turned toward Lennox, so that he could read his nametag. A flicker of recognition flashed over Lennox's face before Barricade reversed and chased after Pip._

_Barricade had vanished around the corner by the time Ironhide pulled up. Lennox was speechless for a moment, staring after the vanished mustang. "Did a Decepticon just save my life? Did __Barricade__ just save my life?!" He didn't get an answer, only Ironhide's door opening near his face. Lennox climbed in without arguing and they took off after the Decepticon. _

_Pip had a few second head start, but Barricade had one of the fastest vehicles on the entire planet Earth and could last longer than any other vehicle. When there wasn't a bullet in his radiator of course. Ignoring the system warning about engine failure, 'Cade began to creep up on Pip. Ironhide was a few car lengths away, having sped past cops and through lights to catch up._

_All of a sudden, two things happened. Pip stuck the barrel of his shotgun out of the window and fired on Barricade, who took the blast without swerving; and Barricade drove into the read fender of Pip's car. Ironhide drove around 'Cade and T-boned Pip's car. Since there was no one else around, Ironhide and Barricade activated their holograms near the suspects car. To an untrained eye, it just looked like 'Cade's jacket was black and blue, instead of the regular black. To Ironhide and Lennox, they could tell he was hurt. From the amount of Energon on his holograms jacket, he was hurt pretty bad._

"_**You killed him." **__It wasn't a question, Barricade was just slightly annoyed that he didn't get to kill the one who injured him. Ironhide just nodded, staring at the wreck. When Lennox hopped out, Barricade turned back towards his alt mode, but stopped when he heard the sound of something being pulled from subspace. Turning back, 'Cade noticed a small vial in Ironhide's Holographic hand._

"_**Take this before you fall into recharge later. It'll help the Nanobots repair your system. I wouldn't want to destroy you while your weak." **__ Ironhide walked away with Lennox before Barricade got to reply. Shutting down his hologram, 'Cade sent one databurst after the Autobot. _

_**:Thank you:**_

* * *

Review maybe? :3


End file.
